Sims2… Hn ! Inculte…
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 72 et une petite Pub pour l’auteur mimi yuy] ... Duo n’avait pas prévu qu’Heero s’intéresse à ce qu’il faisait sur son PC. Situation très très gênante... Mais... Les Sims ont sauver sa après midi à la finale... YAOI


Titre : **Sims2… Hn ! Inculte…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 72) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Os qui prouve qu'il ne faut pas laisser un Duo tout seul sur un ordinateur !!!  
Heero devrait plus se méfier... Ça peut vite dégénérer  
Merci Cat !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 15 novembre 2007._  
_Mis en ligne le mardi 20 novembre 2007 à 10h10._

Je suis une grande FAN des Sims2… Je les ai tous sur PC et je vais aller au plus vite acheter le petit dernier kit " Tout pour les ados ", sorti le jour au j'ai commencé l'écriture de ce texte… _(Je l'ai depuis dimanche 18... Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...)  
_Vous l'aurez compris, je kif ce jeu et je joue souvent aussi, dès que cela m'est possible.  
Heero attention à toi…  
Les SIMS débarquent dans le salon.  
Ce texte comporte principalement des dialogues.  
Bonne lecture et Gros POUTOU,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**¤.¤.¤.¤.¤ … Espace publicité en quelque sorte… ¤.¤.¤.¤.¤ **

Je n'ai jamais fait ce type de démarche mais je pense que cela pourrait intéresser bon nombre d'entre vous.  
L'auteur écrivant sous le pseudo « **mimi yuy1** » sur le site de Fanfiction ou connu aussi sous celui de « **mimi yuy/mimimuffins** », grâce à son site personnel : _**Les Archives de mimi yuy**_, vient de publier son premier livre à caractère Yaoi.  
Les plus anciens qui gravitent depuis le début sur le site doivent très bien la connaître.  
C'est un auteur de talant qui a mis à la disposition sur son site bon nombre d'informations et conseils à l'attention des futurs auteurs en herbe.  
Etant moi-même une fan de ce qu'elle a écrit avant de faire une pause, pour se consacrer à la traduction de manga yaoi et de revenir depuis peu à ses premières passions, comme elle le dit si bien sur son site.  
Je voulais vous faire partager ce qu'elle a eu la gentillesse de nous annoncer quant à la sortie de son roman Yaoi.  
Ce livre porte le titre de « **Tatouage** », publié aux Editions Muffins dans la collection Boy's love.  
Pour tous ceux qui sont intéressés par celui-ci, je les invite à aller consulter son site par le lien mis à cet effet sur mon profil.  
Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note.  
Biz,  
Catirella

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 71 du mardi 13 novembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **yaone-kami** - **natakukazuki** - **Lysanea** - **Babel56** - **Noan** - **Iroko** - **SNT59** - **nyanko-kuro** - **cristalsky** - **ta fan** - **Dragonneva** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **mimi** - **x-Shinigami-x**- **zashikiwarashi**- **lisou52**- **LN** - **C Elise** - **L'ange gardien** - **littledidi11** - **Kawai Mokusai** et **Yami Sheina**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du 06 novembre 2007 " **Piano de merde**" :

**Marina Yuy : **… Ravie de t'avoir fait rire et merci pour ta review. Bisou… Catirella

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Sims2… Hn ! Inculte…**

**

* * *

**

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je joue. »

« À quoi ? »

« Au Sims2. »

« Hn ! »

« Inculte. »

Duo se prit un coup de livre de physique sur la tête.

« Aieuuuuu… Méchant. »

« Ne me traite pas d'inculte, le chevelu. »

« C'est quoi cette insulte à la Yuy ! »

« J'ai pas trouvé mieux… Pousse-toi que je puise m'asseoir. »

« Tu ne peux pas aller ailleurs ? »

« Je ne verrais pas ce que tu fais. »

Duo quitte l'écran de son PC et fixe Heero.

« Tu es malade ? »

« Hn ! Non pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne fais qu'étudier étudier étudier. Tu serais dans l'armée avec toi ce serait, mission mission mission, jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive. »

« Pousse-toi un peu sur la gauche du banc et regarde ton jeu. Il est pas un peu gros ce personnage ? »

« Un peu… ! … Hey. »

Duo fronça les sourcils et bouda. Heero lui continuait de détailler le personnage en question.

« C'est bizarre il te ressemble. Sauf que lui il a une longue queue de cheval. »

« Les garçons ne peuvent pas avoir de natte, sauf si tu rajoutes des dossiers téléchargés ou ce que tu as toi-même créé. Je préfère jouer sans. Et je ne suis pas gros. »

« Tu lui as donné ton prénom et il fait quoi là ? »

Duo rougit.

« Oui, il a mon prénom et il nettoie la maison. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Il est mieux que toi le Duo Sims. »

« Hey ! »

« C'est qui l'autre en dessous de lui, là ? »

« Enlève tes doigts de l'écran. Son copain. »

« Il me ressemble, c'est moi ? »

Duo rougit de plus en plus.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir un truc à étudier ou autre chose à faire de super méga important ? »

« Non. Je suis tout à toi. »

Duo le re-fixe.

« Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs Heero. »

« Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre. Allez, montre-moi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Moi. Montre-moi. »

« AH… Je ne peux pas là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es au travail. »

« Aaaaaah… Je fais quoi ? »

« … »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et cela n'échappa à Heero qui avait reporté son attention sûr lui.

« Duo ? »

Duo soupire.

« Tu es militaire. »

Heero écarquilla les yeux.

« Non ! Pourquoi je fais ce métier ? »

« Je n'utilise pas les codes de triche et nous avions peu d'agent après avoir mis le minimum vital dans la maison, au début de ma partie. J'ai donc opté pour le métier qui rapporter le plus et où l'on évolue rapidement. Lorsque je t'ai fait chercher dans le journal le journal, nous n'avions pas encore de PC et c'est le métier qui payait le mieux. Et puis nous n'avions pas fait d'études avant. Sinon j'aurais dû nous faire ados en premier dans une famille avec adultes. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Pas envie. On se fait déjà assez chier comme cela dans la vraie vie avec nos études. »

« Hn. Et tu fais quoi alors comme travail ? »

« Ben moi j'ai attendu d'avoir une offre meilleure. »

« Et ? »

« Je suis Maire. »

« QUOI ! »

Heero semblait mécontent avec ses sourcils froncés. Duo lui avait un petit sourire qui se voulait compatissant mais qui en fait se foutait d'Heero un peu.

« T'énerve pas. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. »

Heero le regarde de travers.

« Hn… Tu aurais pu me trouver mieux que militaire. »

« Tu es Général, arrête de te plaindre. »

« Hm. »

Heero détourna son regard de celui de Duo, qui soupira de dépit. Mais d'un seul coup le visage d'Heero s'illumina.

« Je rentre… C'est moi hein ? Il en fait du bruit cet hélicoptère. »

Duo sourit, Heero n'est plus en colère et a l'air même heureux que son double virtuel puisse monter dans un hélicoptère pour revenir de son travail.

« Montre-moi maintenant ? »

Duo rigole. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Heero serait autant intéressé par un jeu PC et encore moins par celui des Sims.

« Attends, je rentre dans notre maison… Voilà… Alors tu es beau ? »

Duo n'avait pas vu son colocataire sourire autant depuis que ses parents lui avaient offert sa moto.

« Je suis pas mal en effet. »

« Je vais aller te faire prendre une douche. »

« Pourquoi, je pus ? »

Duo le sent dans la réalité et Heero fronce de nouveau les sourcils.

« Non. »

« Baka. »

Duo ne peut se retenir de rire. Pendant ce temps le Heero Sims se lave sous la douche.

Heero boudait et ça s'était nouveau pour Duo. Il le trouva à cet instant marrant et le regarda attendri.

« Tu fais quoi là. »

« Hein ? »

Duo qui ne s'était pas occupé de lui-même, regarda ce que faisait son Sims autonome, lorsqu'on ne s'occupait pas d'eux.

« Je cuisine. »

« … »

Duo comprit le silence de son colocataire.

« Je cuisine bien. »

« C'est comme le ménage… J'espère que ton Duo Sims est plus doué que toi. »

« Méchant. »

Heero sourit en regardant Duo faire une moue terrible. Puis il reporta son attention sur lui-même qui venait de sortir de la douche habillé.

« C'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? »

« La tienne. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Nan… Elle est pratiquement à l'identique que la tienne. Mieux que moi. »

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« Hum hum… »

Duo soupira et laissa couler.

« Nous avons des amis ? »

« Oui. Mais ils habitent dans d'autres maisons et je dois sortir de chez nous pour m'occuper d'eux. »

« Je parie pour, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Zechs. »

« Ouais. »

« Ils sont comme nous par deux ? »

Duo rougit à nouveau.

« Oui. »

« C'est cool. Ils ne sont pas seuls au moins. »

« Non. »

Duo et Heero Sims pendant ce temps s'étaient mis à table et dînaient tout en discutant. Duo fit une manipe d'un clic qui permit à son Duo Sims de piquer de la nourriture dans l'assiette d'Heero Sims.

« Même là tu ne changes pas tes habitudes. »

« Nan. »

« Ils font quoi, hormis aller travailler, se laver, manger et nettoyer ? »

« Ils regardent la télé, font du sport, étudient, sorties en ville, partent en vacances, font du jardinage et plein d'autres choses. »

« Et ils ne dorment pas ? »

« Si. »

« Où ? »

« Dans leur chambre. »

Heero regarde un peu plus en détail l'intérieur de la maison.

« Duo ? »

« Hein ? »

« Il est où mon lit ? »

Duo vira au rouge vif.

« Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

« Ou alors c'est toi qui n'en as pas. »

« Non, nous dormons ensemble. »

« Ils peuvent en étant amis. C'est sympa ça, on dirait vraiment la réalité. J'aime beaucoup. »

Duo ne rajoute rien, cela est préférable pour lui pour le moment.

Heero continua de regarder ce que Duo faisait vivre à ses 2 Sims et découvrire petit à petit les fonctionnalités se trouvant sur la gauche de l'écran.

« On dort quand. Il est tout de même déjà plus de 2 heures du matin là. »

« Bientôt. »

« Duo la jauge est pratiquement dans le rouge pour nous 2. Couche-nous que l'on soit au lendemain matin. »

Duo soupire.

« D'accord. »

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard.

« Duo. »

« 'Vi ? »

« Pourquoi tu le colles à mon dos ? »

« Heuuuuuuuuuuu, _onnestpasdesimpleamis_. »

« Hein ? Je n'ai rien compris. »

Duo soupire.

« Je te disais que nous n'étions pas de simple amis. »

« Montre-moi. »

« Quoi ? Comment cela montre-moi ? »

« Je suis sûr que l'on peut faire des choses dans ce lit. Montre-moi. »

Rouge de honte, Duo les réveille tous les 2. Les fait ensuite se détendre et peu de temps après faire « Crac-crac » et là Heero peut voir que leur relation entre Sims est très loin d'être une relation platonique.

Heero en reste même la bouche ouverte tel un idiot.

« Tu es content ? »

« Hnnnnnn… Le lit bouge beaucoup. On est amant ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais là nous ne le sommes pas ? »

« Non. »

« Et c'est qui qui fait la fille là ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien. Toi, moi va savoir. De toute façon aucun de nous n'aura d'enfants sauf s'il se fait enlever par les extraterrestres. »

« Par ce que en plus il y a des extraterrestres ? »

« Oui. C'est ça qui… »

« Revenons au sujet « Crac-crac » de Duo Sims et Heero Sims, si tu le veux bien. »

« Et si je veux pas ? »

Le regard tueur d'Heero lui fit comprendre que cette option était irrecevable.

« Ok. »

« Donc. Nous sommes amants dans le jeu. Je veux savoir qui fait quoi. »

Duo soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Mais j'en sais rien et je m'en fou, ce n'est pas le plus important. »

« Tu en es sûr là ? »

« Mais oui. »

« Ok. Viens. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu enregistres et laisse ton jeux sur pause et tu viens. »

« Mais on va où ? »

« Te démonter l'importance de qui fait quoi. »

« Heuuu ! »

« C'est un ordre Maxwell. »

« Je suis Maire Yuy. »

« Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur l'armée alors obéis ou je te punirais. »

« T'es aussi grognon que ton Sims. »

« Bouge-toi cela te fera éliminer tout ce que tu manges. »

« Hey ! **J**.**e n**.**e** **s**.**u**.**i**.**s** **p**.**a**.**s g**.**r**.**o**.**s**. »

« C'est à moi d'en décider. »

« Hein ! »

**1 heure plus tard, dans la chambre d'Heero, au milieu de son lit…**

« Alors. »

Duo, la natte défaite, les joues rouges, le regard pétillant, plane littéralement en regardant Heero, qui le maintenait par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule sur lui. Duo se mit à sourire comme un bien-heureux.

« Je suis la fille. »

« Je préfère. »

Heero relâcha doucement les épaules de Duo qui vient se coller au torse de son colocataire qui venait de passer au statut d'amant.

« 'Ro ? »

« Hn ? »

« On refera crac-crac ? »

« Si tu es sages. »

« Je le serai. »

« Et si moi aussi, je peux jouer avec nous version Sims. »

« D'accord mais t'as pas le droit de me faire mourir. »

« Ils meurent aussi ? »

« Ben oui. Il faut les faire rajeunire, je t'expliquerai. »

« Hn. Il ressemble à quoi les autres ? »

« Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Zechs ? »

« Hn. »

« Comme eux. Feifei il a une couette ridicule et Trotro une mèche terrible. »

Heero sourit.

« Duo une dernière chose. »

« Oui ? »

« S'il y en a un qui doit se faire enlever par les extraterrestres ce ne sera pas moi. »

Duo l'embrassa dans le cou.

« D'accord… 'Ro ? »

« Hn. »

« Câlin. »

« Ils le font ça aussi ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Et ça ils le font ? »

Heero inversa leur position et plongea sous la couette.

« … ! … Ooh Heeroooo… Oouuuuiiii. »

Non. Ils n'ont pas l'option qu'Heero était en train de faire découvrire à Duo, à savoir une gâterie poussée.

« _Hn ?_ »

« Hein ? Non non ils ne l'ont pas, continue…. Aah ! »

Heero qui avait procuré une caresse intime à Duo en lui arrachant du coup un petit cri de surprise, s'arrêta une nouvelle fois ce qui fit grogner Duo de mécontentement cette fois-ci.

« _**H.e.e.r.o.**_»

« J'ai failli oublier… Tu n'es pas gros en effet, tu es léger et parfait comme amant. »

Duo rougit et referma les yeux lorsque Heero reprit l'action de réveiller doucement sa virilité épuisée.

La partie ne fut pas reprise par Duo ce jour-là. Il l'arrêta après avoir pris une douche accompagnée, où il ne prit pas uniquement une douche d'ailleurs.

Ça…

Les Sims ne pouvaient pas le faire non plus sous une douche.

Il y a une chose qu'il avait faite faire à Heero et Duo Sims, qu'Heero n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester. Et comptait bien le faire dès que cela lui serait possible dans la réalité.

Il lui fallait juste un jacuzzi, il savait où en trouver un.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déloger Quatre de chez lui quelques heures, avec son amant en la personne de Trowa.

Et s'il les invitait à découvrir eux aussi leur homonyme virtuel version Sims !

**FIN  
du  
LXXII**

Ok, j'ai bien fait mieux , mais j'ai aussi fait bien pire…  
T-T  
Et puis il fallait vous y attendre, depuis le temps que je voulais mettre Duo devant son PS sur les Sims2. J'avais juste un peu pas prévu ce type de scénario.  
Sur ce…Je vous dis donc à mardi prochain, au pire à dans 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
